pkbdofandomcom-20200215-history
Guilds
Clans A clan is a small-scale guild with a 15 member cap. Clans lack most of the perks and functionality that guilds have, though still have a clan specific chat and a clan designation on member's name plates. A clan may be converted to a guild at any time by paying the 100,000 Silver fee. By converting the clan to a guild you will retain your clan's name. Forming a Guild To form a guild you may speak with a Guild Manager found in any major city. You will need to pay 100,000 Silver to form the guild. Contracts Once members are recruited to a guild, they become available to receive contracts from the guild master. This will pay a value of silver to the recipient of the contract from the guild bank on a daily basis. The recipient of the silver must access the guild menu and press Receive Payment to receive their promised silver. Once 24 hours have elapsed after a contract has been assigned, the guild master may modify the agreement. The party on the receiving end will have to agree to any changes made to their contract. If in the event a player leaves their guild while still under a contract, they must pay out a fee to the guild as a penalty for breaking contract. A player who is kicked from a guild will be paid out 3 day of severance pay as a compensation for the inconvenience of termination. A guild master cannot write up a new contract remotely. The guild master must be face to face with the subject of the contract in order to write it. Though a contract may be modified from anywhere in the game world. Guild Ranks There are 3 ranks in Black Desert Online guilds; Guild Masters, Officers, and Members. Each respective ranks permissions within their guilds are as follows: Guild Master * Uploading or modifying Guild Emblems * Sending a declaration of war * Revoking a declaration of war * Initiating and finalizing Guild Missions * Spending Guild Points on Guild Skills * Utilizing the Guild Store * Membership Invitations * Issuing and Modifying contracts within the guild * Disbanding the Guild Officer * Initiating and finalizing Guild Missions * Utilizing the Guild Store * Membership Invitations Members * No special permissions Guild Cost As your guild grows, eventually you will incur guild upkeep. Every day this amount will be paid directly from the guild bank. The following table outlines the cost of upkeep by member count. Guild Emblems A custom emblem can be set by the Guild Master and will be displayed to the left of the nameplates of those who are members within the guild. The guild master will have to purchase a Guild Emblem Token with 80,000 silver worth of guild funds. Outside of the game, you must produce an emblem in the form of a 60x60 pixel .png format file called gmark.png. Once you have the desired file, place it in the Documents\Black Desert folder. Once you have the file in the appropriate location, and the Guild Emblem Token in your inventory, from the guild menu you may press Apply Guild Emblem. A guild master will receive a red frame around their Guild Emblem, officers will receive a blue frame, and members will not have a frame. Guild Missions Guild Missions can be initiated by the Guild Master or Guild Officers from the guild menu. There are four categories of Guild Missions; Combat, Gathering, Crafting, and Trade. Upon completion within the time limit, the guild master must finalize the mission in order to receive the reward, which is comprised of Silver and Guild Experience. If the time limit on a guild mission runs to 0, the mission is deemed a failure and no reward is received. Going to War For the amount of 150,000 Silver coins, a Guild Master may declare war on a guild of choice. A guild may participate in up to 8 wars at any given time. Once engaged in war with an opposing guild, members participating in the war will no longer incur penalties for killing a member of the opposing guild. Up to 20 members of the guild may be declared as non-combatants, which will exempt the designated members from combat. This status must remain on the designated players for at least 24 hours before it may be removed. By default a guild may designate 10 members as non-combatants, but spending skill points will allow the increase to 20 designates. A guild master and their Officers cannot be exempt from combat. Occupation When guilds hold claim on territory, they will receive both Silver and resources from the land. A subsidy will be granted based on the nodes and regions under the guilds control, as well as a cut of transactions through the region's market. Guild Halls Guilds may rent Guild Halls within the City Capitals. These houses require a payment of Silver from the guild bank rather than Contribution Points. There is a limited number of Guild Halls available in the world, which a guild master must win by bidding. Guild Skills Guild skills are perks the Guild Master may spend Guild Points to unlock as the guild grows and earns experience. Guilds accumulate experience every time a guild member receives contribution experience. There are four categories of skills guilds can unlock; Combat, Gathering, Crafting, and Trade. Most guild skills are passive abilities and take effect automatically once unlocked, while some require the use of a consumable item known as a ''Blood Oath. ''This may be purchased by the Guild Master at the Guild Store.